Midna's Desperate Hour
by rarmaster
Summary: a rewriting of what could be the most heartbreaking parts of Twilight Princess. What's on Midna's mind as Link traverses across Hyrule to save her. Also includes some of what Link might have been thinking. Short read, might want to check it out


it's been a while since i've written a Legend of Zelda fic. Though, this isn't much, just a rewriting of what happens in game. I was listening to the music for this scene (Midna's Desperate Hour/Lament/Desperation) and thought, what the hey, I'll write this. And so... yeah... I did this purely from memory, so I think I think a left a part or two out. However, I did watch the scene at the end with Zelda, so that should be accurate

* * *

Light pierced her, like a thousand tiny needles. A scream escaped her lips, and she turned away, unable to stand it. The Light Spirit Lanayru looked at her with pity in its eyes. There was a change, and she fell onto Link's back.

Link was confused. The world didn't seem to be in Twilight, and yet he was a wolf. A small groan came from behind him, and he turned. His eyes widened in shock.

"Midna!" he barked, noticing she was not in good shape.

"Link…" she whispered. "We must get to Zelda…"

Link stared at her in disbelief. Midna looked near death. She couldn't be dying! The thought of her dying terrified him. His mind was reeling, and he didn't do anything.

"Please…" Midna said. "Hurry…"

How weak her voice was… it scared him. He nodded and set off quickly. Her fingers curled around his fur and she held on with all she had. Link noticed this and slowed down slightly, going as quick as he possibly could without risking her falling off. A few bulbins showed up and he growled at them, trying to scare them off. He couldn't fight them. Not with Midna like this.

Midna closed her eyes, letting him carry on. Her breath was short, and it was hard to keep holding on like this. But she had to help Link, and she couldn't give up on living just yet. They ran into Castle Town, scaring everyone. Midna didn't care, and neither did Link.

Link, at first, tried to go in the front gates of the Castle, but was shoved away by guards. Then, remembering Telma mention something about a secret passageway into the Castle, he headed to her bar, only to be thrown out. He glanced over his shoulder at Midna, making sure she was okay.

"You there!" a voice called. Link turned, finding Telma's white cat. Midna listened to the cat with little interest, as the cat was currently only worrying about Link. But then, when the cat asked if they needed help, Minda answered:

"Please… Princess… Z-Zelda" she gasped. She didn't really trust the cat, but they did need the help.

The cat nodded and proceeded to explain to Link about a secret passageway into the Castle. Midna stopped listening. She knew Link would understand. She slipped out of consciousness often, only to be brought abruptly awake again when Link was forced to attack enemies or nearly slipped of ledges.

"Link… be careful…" she whispered. She trusted him, but knew that she couldn't help him, and there wasn't much he could do in his wolf form.

They finally made it to Zelda's chambers. Link glanced around, hoping to find the princess. However, she was no where in sight. Midna, to weak to hold on any longer, fell off Link's back. Link turned and looked at her, worrying. Midna gasped for air. It wouldn't be much longer now.

A hand was placed on her cheek, and Midna looked up, finding Princess Zelda. "Please…" she whispered. "Please tell me… How do we break… the curse on this one?" She reached up into the air as she said this, and Zelda took her hand in hers. "This… is the one…" Midna continued. "You need him… to save your world!" She took a deep breath. _I only have to hold on a bit longer…_ she told herself. "That's why… Princess… Please…" she paused, barely finding the air to talk. "You must help Link…"

Zelda held out her hand, examining Link with her magic. She went on to explain that what bound Link wasn't the Twilight, but an evil power. Midna was only half listening, but trying hard to. She couldn't go just yet. Zelda continued, telling Link of a sword in Faron Woods that could release him from this curse.

"Fine…" Midna said, interrupting Zelda. "Link… You can…" she paused, taking a deep shuddery breath in. "You can get to the woods… on your own, right?"

Link nodded.

"Princess… I have one last request…" Midna whispered. "Can you tell him… where to find the Mirror of Twilight?"

Zelda gasped. Midna closed her eyes, suddenly thinking this was a bad idea. But Link was they're only hope. He was the one that could save both their worlds. He needed to know this.

"Midna…" Zelda said after a moment. "I believe I understand now just who and what you are…"

Midna's eyes opened in shock.

"Despite your mortal injuries, you act in our stead…" Zelda continued. "These dark times are the result of our deeds, yet it is you that has reaped the penalty." A moment of silence passed, as Zelda considered something. "Accept this now Midna, I pass it to you…"

Zelda closed her eyes, focusing her energy. Midna gasped as light flowed to her. Not the harsh light that had wounded her, but a warmer light. She turned to Zelda in shock and shouted desperately: "No! Link! STOP HER!"

Link, however, did nothing. Zelda gave her a weak smile. Midna quickly tried to push the energy back, sending it back to Zelda, but it did no good. Her hand slipped out of Zelda's grasp as Zelda faded.

Midna settled down on her feet, and stared at the spot in which Zelda once occupied. _No, Zelda!_ she thought angrily, turning away, ashamed.

"We go back, Link!" she said. "Back to Faron Woods!" She then hopped onto his back, and Link started out of the room. But he paused before leaving, and she looked back into the empty room.

"Zelda…" she whispered. "I have taken all that you had to give… though I did not want it." She sighed, and then warped them out into Hyrule Field.


End file.
